This invention relates to a massage chair and, more particularly, to a massage chair with pads for the head, chest, hip and leg portions that permit adjustment of the angles of inclination thereof to thereby provide an ergonomic massage chair.
Conventional massage chairs are usually ergonomically designed to help users relax their tense muscles during a massage. However, the chest pad and leg pad of a conventional massage chair are not provided with any adjusting structure. Thus, for a relatively short user (having a short upper trunk), although the seat pad can be adjusted to a higher position, the user""s chest cannot comfortably lie against the chest pad. Further, the user""s head cannot lie against the head pad comfortably.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a massage chair that includes pads for the user""s head, chest, hips and legs that permits adjustment of angles of inclination thereof so as to provide an ergonomic construction that enables the user to be supported comfortably during a massage so that the user can completely relax his/her muscles.
Accordingly, the massage chair of the present invention includes a main support frame and large and small curved rod frames. The main support frame has a top end fitted with a supporting block and is provided with a chest support plate secured to the supporting block. The main support frame below the supporting block is provided with an inverted U-shaped hand support frame and a face support frame. Two curved rods extend in parallel from a transverse rod of a large curved rod frame, the distal ends thereof being provided with a hip support plate. A small curved rod frame includes two T-shaped curved rods, each correspondingly provided with a pivotable leg support plate. A curved part of the main support frame abuts against an eccentric angular block which is secured to the large curved rod frame. A transverse retaining block abuts against a recessed part of the main support frame, and the distal section of the large curved rod frame abuts against left and right sides of the transverse retaining block. The transverse retaining block can be secured to the main support frame at a selected one of a plurality of positions to vary the height of the hip support plate and the eccentric angular block can be rotated to vary the inclination of the main support frame.